<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fishy business by SashaValeria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764363">Fishy business</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaValeria/pseuds/SashaValeria'>SashaValeria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaValeria/pseuds/SashaValeria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Faunus-weiss. Because i got a big idea in my head. Also fits with 2020 artober prompt, so why not. (Will be continued in later series.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fishy business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Weiss, are you done in there-- “, Blake asked as they opened the door to the shared bathroom. They stopped just after opening the door, though, to stare at the person currently laying down in the shallow water held in the bottom of the shower stall. Said person being the previously named Weiss just made the situation even more confusing for the cat faunus. They stepped inside even more, concerned for their friend, asking, “Weiss, are you okay?” At the second prompting, Weiss suddenly jolted out of the shallow pool of water she had made in their bathroom and attempted to cover herself from view. Her efforts were for naught, though, as Blake was already covering their face and attempting to look at her as little as possible.</p><p>Weiss blushed and curled up on the tile floor to hide herself, whisper shouting, “Blake! What are you doing in here?!”</p><p>Blake snorted in indignation, saying sardonically, “Weiss you’ve been in here for 30 minutes longer than you usually ever spend in the shower. I was concerned, because we’re friends and your actions were weird.” As they were saying this, they caught a glimpse of Weiss’s sides and paused, snapping ramrod straight. Slowly, they closed their fingers over their eyes even tighter and almost seethed out, “Weiss, are those what I think they are on your sides. Because if they are, I’m going to go and think, and you’re not going to talk to me until I talk to you.”</p><p>Weiss hissed at that, slumping over and moved her arms to cross over her chest after having failed to hide the feature she most wanted to. She grumbled out, “Yes, they’re gills, yes I know the extreme irony and abject fridge horror. I take solace in the fact that at least that man isn’t my true father, at least.” She cracked a weak, brittle smile before saying, “I guess you could say I’m in a ‘fishy’ situation.”</p><p>Blake chocked on an aborted laugh, saying, “That doesn’t even make any sense Weiss, why.” They signed and turned around, hugging themselves and walking out of the shower room, pausing at the door before throwing over their shoulder, “I’ll be in my bed. Don’t take too long lying there, or you’re going to wrinkle.” They hesitated whilst closing the door, holding it a crack open and saying quietly, “I guess I really was wrong about you, huh?” Once the door shut fully, Weiss fell back into the slowly filling pool of water.</p><p>“Should have locked the door. Didn’t want this coming out yet. Oh well.” Weiss muttered into the water slowly surrounding her. Sometimes being a fish is quiet helpful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>